Hesperides
Hesperides (ヘスペリデス, Hesuperidesu) aka The Silent Guardian is a dark mage and member of The Dodekathlon. She represents the Hesperides, who tended to the garden where the Golden Apples grew that Heracles had to retrieve. She is under arrest. Appearance She is a short woman with black hair and black eyes. She wears a black dress that reaches her knees that has a lace patter at the bottom, a purple tie at her neck and black boots that go halfway up her shins. Her guild mark is on the back of her neck. Her appearance doesn't really leave an impression, and because of this she goes unnoticed in crowds and can sneak up on targets and kill them in secret. Personality She is quiet and reserved, which helps her go unnoticed, and even her speech pattern is quiet and polite. She has a tendency to appologize, regardless of what's happening, and is constently being told to stop appologizing by the other members of The Dodekathlon. She is also very loyal to Cerberus even though she was the last one to be recruited. History Nothing is really known of her past, even if she told someone they probably didn't hear half of what she said. She was the last to join The Dodekathlon and has done most of the killings of high government officials and the rich, since she can easily slip into an area unnoticed and kills quickly and quietly. She is also acts as Cerberus' bodyguard, even though he doesn't need one, and accompanies him just about everywhere, which has Lion calling her "The Hell Hound's Shadow." Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 1: The Twelve Arrive' *'Chapter 4: At Home in the Destruction' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 2: Destroyers of Life, Seekers of Chaos' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 2: The Begining of the End' Omega *'Chapter 7: The Device Revealed' *'Chapter 10: The Bird and the Snake' History of the Twelve *'The Two-Headed Giant of Erytheia' *'The Tartessian Snake Charmer' Magic and Abilities S-Class Level Magic ' Summoning Magic': She summons a massive serpent she calls Ladon. Few have seen Ladon and lived to tell the tale. *''' Summon: Ladon': Ladon takes the form of a woman, from the waste up, with snakes for arms, which then have snakes for tongues. Her hair is made up of numerous snakes and she has red eyes, no mouth and wears a gold crown with an emerald in the middle. From the waste down she is a snake. The appearances is so terrifying that Ladon can freeze the target with fear and kill them easily. Ladon's snakes also posses a poison that almost rivalsHydra's poison in potency. Trivia *Ladon was a 100-headed, serpentine dragon that guarded the Golden Apples. *The Hesperides were a group of nymphs who tended to the garden of the Golden Apples *The picture of Ladon is '''Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:The Dodekathlon Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:Villains